Escapando de nuestro amor
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Nací para ser su igual... Me causaste un nuevo sentimiento... Yo no pude evitarlo... Nos enamoramos perdidamente...Se que tú no podras ser mío nunca... Pero yo siempre te protejeré Kagome [Kag&Inu]
1. Chapter 1

By: Marineyha-chan

-Están hablando-

"Están pensando"

_**Intervención de voces**_

**Escapando de nuestro amor**

1.- Batallando contra mi amor

Estaba curando al monje, su amiga estaba echada en el futón junto con su fiel mascota, el pequeño zorrito fue con la anciana en busca de más medicinas al pueblo vecino y el hanyou se encontraba de seguro, ensimismado en el gran árbol frente a la precaria cabaña

-Le duele mucho monje Miroku?- preguntó cuidadosa la joven miko mientras le ponía mas vendajes sobre la espalda descubierta

-No, no se preocupe señorita- dijo esbozando un gesto de ligero dolor

Es escuchó toser a la otra presencia femenina, Kagome se paró con rapidez y se acercó a la joven –Sango, Sango estas bien?- cuestionaba arrodillándose a su lado

Esta no respondió seguía dormida, debía descansar aquella dura batalla los había dejado acabados…

-Señorita Kagome, Sango debe descansar, absorbió mucho veneno al igual que Kirara su recuperación va a tardar un poco más- aclaró volteándose para verlas

La joven solo asintió, estaba muy triste, no podría ayudar a su amiga solo con las heridas exteriores de sus frágiles cuerpos

-

Estaba mirando el horizonte, de verdad era hermoso, sus ojos dorados brillaban con la misma insistencia que el sol

"Ese Naraku… nos ha debilitado mucho… maldito bastardo!" su apacible rostro se había malformado en un gesto de profundo odio mientras apretaba sus colmillos y cerraba en duros puños

Luego casi por inercia, bajó la mirada hacia la casucha, entraba algo de luz por su entrada y llegaba a ver que en su interior estaba la joven miko curando con delicadeza al monje

-Tal vez pueda ayudarle- susurró descendiendo, privándose del atardecer, pero solo por un momento

Ingresó tratando de hacer poco ruido, ella se volteo, la figura de este se veía iluminada por los rayos que penetraron al entrar lo cual le hacía ver en forma majestuosa

-Como estas monje- preguntó avivando su tono altanero

-Inuyasha? Estoy bien la señorita Kagome hace un muy buen trabajo- halagó despertando a la chica

-Bueno, traeré agua- dijo tomando uno de los recipientes de madera, saliendo a su vez del lugar

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cada vez era más difícil decir algo sin que se le quedase contemplando, cada vez se enamoraba más del hanyou…

-Señorita Kagome se siente usted bien?- la aludida solo asintió y sonrojada siguió con su labor

-

Caminaba lentamente, varias cosas pasaban por su meditabundo pensamiento

"No entiendo que es lo que quiere Kikyou, no se habrá aliado con ese mounstro?... NO! Jamás! Kikyou jamás haría eso!" se regañaba, no entendía a la miko, no sabía que era lo que tramaba y peor aún, esta no confiaba en él…

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, aunque ella no confíe en él, el siempre lo haría, no? Entonces porque se preguntaba tanto?

Cada vez se hacía más difícil esa situación, aparte tenía a Kagome… con ella las cosas tampoco iban muy bien, el estrés de su ardua lucha era demasiado y sin pensarlo mucho lo estaba desatando contra ella…

Tomó un poco de agua del río, por un momento se quedó mirando su imagen en el… en su mente esta se había transformado en la de la hermosa y joven sacerdotisa…

-Kagome- pronunciaron sus labios, pero rápidamente esta también transmutó en la difunta ambulante

-Kikyou…- esta se parecía mucho, pero jamás sería como la primera "Kagome tiene el calor que Kikyou ha perdido" pensó triste

Luego al darse cuenta de que de nuevo ese malestar lo cubría, cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado hacía el otro

-Tengo que llevarle esto a Kagome- y se puso de pie, esta vez corriendo de regreso

Lo que no sabía es que alguien lo observaba desde los matorrales, la silueta aparentemente femenina mordía su labio inferior mostrando enfado "Que estúpido eres Inuyasha… no puedes confundirte… tu solo me amas a mi! SOLO A MI!" pensaba retirándose ahora pero sin dejar de mostrar esa furia en su castaña mirada

-

-Gracias Inuyasha- respondió tomando el recipiente y sumergiendo algunas vendas en el

Este solo ladeó la cabeza en forma altanera tratando de apaciguar el rubor suave de sus mejillas

En eso se pasó de hermosa tarde hasta la bella noche en la cual al ver que la anciana Kaede y el zorrito no habían regresado aun decidieron descansar para recobrar fuerzas

Salio con destino al río sin decirle nada a nadie, deseaba asearse para poder dormir tranquila, caminó con rapidez pues el frío hacía notar su presencia y la lluvia anunciaba con desatarse

-Que no llueva, que no llueva- se decía tomando más velocidad hasta que por fin pocos minutos después llegó al río

Dejo sus ropas en la orilla entrando desnuda a la gélida agua que en el río corría

-Esta helada!- grito bajo apresurándose en su aseo personal

-

Había estado dormido aunque en un sueño ligero…él también estaba cansado pero su gran orgullo nunca le permitiría decirlo al resto por más confianza que este les de…

-Ah?- despertaba al roce de una gota de lluvia en su blanquecino rostro

Miró a su alrededor pero solo logró ver a la exterminadora y el monje

-Y Kagome?- se preguntó saliendo de la cabaña, ya afuera sintió las frías gotas de lluvia

La muchacha no dejó dicho su paradero, eso molesto al hanyou

-Pero que tonta es Kagome se va a resfriar- y tratando de olfatear el fino aroma de la joven miko se alejó saltando en su búsqueda

-

-Diablos! No es justo!- se quejaba saliendo rápidamente del río y poniéndose torpemente su uniforme escolar

-Nooo… se ha ensuciado todo…- refunfuñaba al ver su pijama totalmente enlodada

Se paró bajo un de los árboles para terminar de vestirse y acomodarse un poco su blusa y demás –Será mejor cambiarme en la cabaña- se susurró asegurándose también del estado de su ropa

-Eh?- ya había terminado y al alzar la miraba logró ver destellos de color celeste y blanco

-Q-que es eso?- salió de debajo del árbol mirando sin comprender mientras lentamente sus pies la guiaban hacia ese espectral lugar

-

-Kagome donde estas?- se preguntaba intrigado y molesto al no poder percibir el aroma de la miko, temía por la seguridad de la chica, había salido sin su arco y la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura y penumbrosa

De pronto su conciencia se volvió hacia el este, cerca al río, de un par de saltos ubicó frente a este y en el suelo vio tendida es ropa que se ponía Kagome para dormir

-Esta es su pijama- dijo recordando ese nombre que ella le daba, su objetivo fue detenido por algo que lo atrajo un poco más…

-Son las serpientes de Kikyou!- exclamó soltando la ropa que llevaba en las manos corrió bajo la lluvia más deprisa

-

-Diablos!- exclamó resbalándose y probando el agrio sabor de la tierra mojada

Lentamente levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedo pasmada un momento

-Kikyou- susurró y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo se escondió, al principio decidió acercarse lentamente pero otra imagen apareció

-Inuyasha…- esta vez sintió un fuerte punzada en su corazón, se ocultó más detrás de árbol y en su mente rondaron aquellos recuerdos de aquella vez que vio ambos individuos besándose

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al igual que sus manos, su mente no la dejaba en paz

"De-debo irme de aquí!" pensó, en sus ser estaban mezclados varios sentimientos: miedo, dolor, arrepentimiento pero algo en ella no la dejaba irse…

"Porque no me puedo ir… no quiero sufrir" pensaba agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación, a pesar de todo se quedó y con sus ojos cristalinos observó el doloroso panorama

-

-Kikyou- musitó mirándola y acercándose a la vez lenta y pausadamente

-Inuyasha- la miko se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de hanyou

-Oh! Inuyasha que bueno que has venido- dijo, aunque su tono fue fingido el hanyou no lo notó

-Kikyou… que te sucede… porque estabas con Naraku en la batalla?- preguntó separándola un poco como para ver su rostro pálido

-Oh! Inuyasha yo solo lo hice porque es parte mi plan para que después pueda destruirlo- de nuevo escondía su cabeza en el pecho del aludido que la observaba intrigado

-Por qué no me quieres decir?- nuevamente la separó un poco

-No, Inuyasha, no te lo diré…- fingiendo dolor –Acaso Inuyasha no confías en mi?- se separó del cuerpo del híbrido

-No! Kikyou no es eso!- Inuyasha asustado de que hubiese malinterpretado sus palabras la abrazó dulcemente

-

"Como? Inuyasha…" sin querer lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ¿Cuánto dolor de producía esa escena? Su corazón cantaba como una triste canción los recuerdos que la atormentaban en forma repetitiva

Observó que intercambiaron otras palabras las cuales en su efusivo llanto no entendió…

En eso vio a Inuyasha tomar del mentón a Kikyou acercando sus rostros

-

-Kikyou yo siempre te voy a proteger- y cortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba fusionó sus labios en un sublime beso

-

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, y lanzó un gemido de dolor, no pudo evitar flaquear pero "No Inuyasha! Noo! Por qué! Por qué!" salio corriendo sin destino definido sin pensar que aquellos dos amantes la podrían escuchar… ya no le importaba nada solo alejarse lo más rápido posible y no volverlo a ver… no volver a amar…

_**Continuará…**_

Hola! Jeje deben pensar que estoy demasiado loca con esto de la publicación tan seguida de los fics xD es que en realidad son historias que las tenía escritas desde hace un buen tiempo pero nunca supe como publicarlas.

Espero que les guste y dejen RR :3

Se despide…… Marineyha-chan

_Ilumíname! tu aurora_

_Que reviste el alma pura_

_Que me libras de todo mal_

_Y me ensañas el arte_

_El gran arte de amar…!_


	2. Chapter 2

by: Marineyha-chan

-Están hablando-

"Están pensando"

_**Intervención de voces**_

**Escapando de nuestro amor**

2. Melodía de dolor

Él fue el único de los dos que pudo escucharla, lo cual hizo que terminase su beso bruscamente

-Que sucede Inuyasha- dijo acariciando el rostro del aludido

Por un momento pudo oler el embriagante olor a jazmines de Kagome pero a la vez también las finas y tristes lágrimas saladas que de sus ojos seguro salían

"Ella estuvo aquí!!" resonó en su cabeza como un eco eterno la frase tan destructora

-Inuyasha- llamaba insistente la miko, este voltio a verla, en su rostro se dibujaban los signos de profunda preocupación y miedo, ella lo notó

-Esa, Kagome estuvo aquí verdad?!!!- gritó adivinando, empujando al hanyou el cual no respondió

-INUYASHA NO PUEDES PENSAR EN ELLA!!! TU TE VAS A IR CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!!! INUYASHA!!!!- esta gritaba exaltada y mostrando rabia en su faz

-Lo siento Kikyou- musitó y de un salto dejó a la miko gritándole al aire, maldiciendo al hanyou

-

Corría sin parar, sus lágrimas eran muestra de su sufrimiento, pero estas a su vez no se daban a notar por la fuerte lluvia que se estaba desatando

"Inuyasha porqué!!!" gemía su débil corazón a la vez que se sentía caer

Al tocar nuevamente la tierra se arrastró un poco y con indefinible torpeza se levantó corriendo dificultosa

-

"Kagome no debiste estar ahí!!! No debiste!!!" pensaba angustiado, pero ella había aceptado estar a su lado… por lo tanto ella sabía de por si que se vería con Kikyou… "NO!!" dio un sobresalto, no podía ser tan cínico, él sabía como sufría la joven, "Quizás debí ser más cuidadoso"

La buscó en los alrededores, esperando que no haya huido muy lejos

"Kagome donde estas" su aroma había desaparecido por completo, ni siquiera podía sentir sus lágrimas pues de seguro ya se habían mezclado con las fuerte lluvia

-

Estaba apoyada en aquel gran y majestuoso árbol, respiraba agitada y con los brazos y piernas entumecidos por el frío de una noche sin su amor.

No tenía idea de cuanto había corrido pues desde aquel sitio hasta el árbol sagrado había un gran trecho…

Levantó su mirada sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra su sutil rostro fijando sus ensombrecidos ojos en la huella que hace 50 años dejó la flecha con la que aquella miko sello por aquel periodo de tiempo al hanyou

-Yo… yo nuca debí venir a este lugar… yo nunca debí estar aquí… jamás debí conocerlos, ella misma lo había dicho yo no pertenezco a este lugar- musitaba lentamente sintiendo como el alma se le iba en cada fría y triste palabra

Se aferró al árbol y recordó aquel calor que ese ser le transmitía al estar a su lado, inmediatamente se separó unos cuantos metros, su mente dibujaba la vez que ella ,por mera casualidad, había llegado a la era de las guerras civiles y en que estado lo había hallado…

-Inuyasha yo no… no quiero verte!!!- se gritaba para si mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos

Retrocedió unos pasos y de golpe, en su mente resonó la presencia sobrenatural de algún youkai o tal vez, -solo tal vez… sea Inuyasha- el presentir eso, la lleno de terror voltio apurada y viendo a su alrededor algún posible escondite

Se acercó presurosa y entrando bajo la oquedad de un gran y viejo árbol

-Arg…- peleó un poco pues su falda se atoró entre las enredadas raíces, ya en su interior sintió con más dureza el frío de la noche acompañado de la humedad de su escondite

Junto sus piernas contra sí tratándose de dar calor, descubrió que su pie se había dañado durante su huida y sin querer volvió a llorar

"Por qué todo debe ser tan duro?" se estrecha con más fuerza sollozando

Se mantuvo en aquel deplorable estado un buen tiempo hasta que por fin levantó pausadamente su faz dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos que no paraban de sufrir

-

La seguía buscando, aunque las pistas de su paradero no fuesen claras él la seguiría buscando

-KAGOME!!!- ahora gritaba su nombre, esperanzado en recibir respuesta, en que en algún momento la joven apareciera y volteándose le mostrase una bella sonrisa, dejando escapar de sus finos labios su nombre, como si nada hubiese pasado

"Pero que estúpido soy!!!" agito su cabeza de lado a lado. "Kagome, solo espero que estés bien" y dando un nuevo salto

Durante aquel salto su mente recorrió por todos los rincones de su memoria, entre ellos aquel tan especial que fue cuando la miko le pidió permanecer su lado…

"Kagome estuvo en su casa… EL POSO!!!!, Kagome ya voy por ti" pensó ya más aliviado, pero a la vez creando un sentimiento de malestar al imaginarla volver a ver después de lo sucedido

-

Solo observaba el árbol desde su refugio, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, se estaba enfermando por su grave error

Escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales y trató de hundir más su figura en la sombra que le proporcionaba el escondrijo

-No, no por favor que se vaya- rezaba mientras veía el haori rojo de un conocido, vio como aquel ser se acercaba al poso y olía el borde en busca de algún rastro

"Aun así que encontrase mi aroma no me va a poder hallar" manteniendo su corazón en su pecho el cual latía violentamente

-

-Kagome donde estas?- Decía para si, buscando con desesperación alguna pista –Kagome por favor aparece… Kagome!!!- grito dentro del poso pero sin ingresarlo

Lo miraba con intensidad –Demonios niña tonta!!!- golpeo con su puño cerrado el borde el poso, "No debiste estar ahí tonta!!!" pensaba con más malestar y culpa

-No tengo tiempo- musitó bajo mientras de un ágil salto se alejaba del el desinfortunio que inundaba el lugar

Había observado la situación hundida en su madriguera, cada grito de furia, cada referencia y, en especial, el brillo de sus ojos como el oro, su llanto había cesado durante que él estuvo cerca, pero cuando se aseguró que su corazón no corría peligro un fuerte gemido fue lanzado desde el fondo de su pecho

-Por que me dueles… por que me dueles tanto, Inuyasha- las lágrimas caían como si fuese aquella lluvia que no paraba afuera

Miró con cierta esperanza hacia el poso –Yo… ya no debo permanecer aquí… Ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado…- solloza

-No podré cumplir mi promesa… lo siento mucho- y escondiendo finalmente su rostro del exterior, se quedó dormida sin notar que en su pecho brillaba con incandescencia el pequeño fragmento de aquella perla maldita color palo rosa

-Inu…yasha…- ese fue su sello, el que cerró su único amor con llave para que nunca nadie pueda herirla de aquella manera, ni para permitir que nadie la ame como ella nunca supuso que él la quiso

_**Continuará…**_

Hola!!! Bueno solo para decir con gran alegría, ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE MIS HISTORIASSS!!! Jajaja realmente pensé que era de su agrado esta en particular así que me siento sumamente halagada y honrada saber que les gusta!!!

Un especialísimo saludo a LiraKro que me inspiro a escribir nuevamente este fic! Muchas gracias!!!

Cuídense y un gran beso a todos!!! Dejen RR )!!

With love 3 3

Marineyha.chan


	3. Chapter 3

By: Merineyha.chan

-Están hablando-

"Están pensando"

_**Intervención de voces**_

**Escapando de nuestro amor**

3. El sabor de tu adiós

Ya había pasado toda una noche pero nunca obtuvo el valor suficiente para entrar a aquel poso de madera, aparte… ¿Qué le diría? No podía obligarla a que lo siguiese pero… pero tampoco podía seguir sin ella.

En la vieja cabaña sus amigos ya habían despertado, incluso la joven exterminadora que yacía con un gran malestar había amanecido con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y llamarlo a gritos junto con el monje

-Ya he revisado esta área- se decía mirando desde el cielo el panorama del inmenso bosque, no había lugar que no hubiese recorrido o al menos eso pensaba, hasta ahora no había percibido el agradable aroma de la miko

"Tampoco lo percibí en el poso" pensaba intrigado, o tal ves… más bien asustado, era como si se hubiese esfumado

Hasta que… giró su cabeza con ansias, -Lo siento…- olfateó el aire, ¡si era verdad! –Por fin lo siento- sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de alivio, -Kagome estas sana y salva!!-

-

Había salido de su madriguera, debía irse, ya estaba decidido pero antes "Como estará Sango y el Monje Miroku?" esas dudas perturbaban su mortífero camino, no demoró en llegar a la ladera desde la cual podría ver la aldea

Algo oprimió su corazón impidiéndole avanzar "Y si Inuaysha esta ahí?" de nuevo el terror circundaba por su cuerpo haciéndola flaquear

Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes en la aldea, pero su cuerpo por falta de cuidado se encontraba tan débil, apoyó una mano en un árbol cercano pasaron varios minutos cual eternos años hasta que esta volviese a hablar

-No puedo seguir así… yo no soy de esta época- se repitió

De repente sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, escuchó como algo caía con fuerza contra el pasto haciéndolo crujir a la vez que una presencia sobrenatural se hacía presente

-Kagome… tu…- se acercaba con lentitud, se repetía el mismo episodio que con Kikyou… se acercaría lentamente…

Aquel líquido se forzaba por salir pero no demostraría nuevamente su dolor frente a ese ser, sintió las manos de él tomarla delicadamente de los hombros, incitándola a voltear

-Kagome…-volvió a decir, bajo sus hermosos ojos se habían formado tristes surcos por el sueño tardío y el continuo llanto

El hanyou la quiso abrazar, pero Kagome se soltó, lo empujó con fuerza cayendo hacia atrás comenzando a correr hacia el gran árbol… hacia su escape a la profunda libertad… y esperanzada a que fuese la cura para su dolor

-No, no te puedes ir!!- gritó poniéndose de pie con rapidez para lo cual la joven se volteo y ya desde lejos gritó a todo plumón

-ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, AAABAAAAAAJOOOOOOOOO!!!!- se voltio sin ver el daño que le causó al híbrido, solo quería alejarse…

-De-debo llegar al po-poso- se decía agarrando aliento, sus fuerzas eran mínimas y el llanto forzaba demasiado

-

Con dificultad se paró, dejó una enorme marca de su persona en el gras, pero no podría quejarse "Durante aquel ataque Kagome lloró, lloró mucho" en su interior sentía como su corazón daba vuelcos pero no de alegría, cuanto daño le había causado a su niña….

-He llegado- se había sentado para ingresar pero nuevamente ese hanyou le impedía se escape

-Tu no te vas a ir!!!- la volteaba aun ella sentada para que esta lo viese, pero ella le daría lucha

-ABA- su boca fue tapada por la mano del mismo agresor, el sentía las lágrimas de ella impactar y seguir su recorrido

Kagome se movía de lado a lado forcejeando para que este la suelte

-De-déjame ir… yo no pertenezco a-aquí!!!- farfullaba a duras penas pero Inuyasha no la soltaría

-Por favor Kagome déjame explicarte… tu no puedes irte ¡No puedes dejarnos, tienes una misión!!! ¡Recuperar esos fragmentos!!!- Inuyasha hundió más la espina con sus palabras

-Para eso me quieres… yo no valgo nada en este lugar, solo necesito servirles de un maldito instrumento, bueno ahí esta Kikyou ella también podrá ayudarlos!!!!-levanta la mirada furiosa

Hubo un silencio incomodo en le cual ambos se observaron, ella con la impotencia jamás sentida, él con arrepentimiento desbordante

-Suéltame híbrido!!!- jamás lo había llamando por su especie… Inuyasha sintió aquel dolor que Kagome sufría, por primera vez… sintió cuanto Kagome en verdad sufría por él

Inuyasha le soltó dejándole libre la boca, la joven se dispuso a soltarse pero este de un rápido movimiento la acorraló entre sus brazos con un dulce abrazo

-Kagome… yo…- suspira - por favor no te vayas… acá te necesitamos… por favor entiende ¡yo te necesito…!!- le susurraba mientras la chica abría a más no poder sus cristalinos ojos chocolate

Kagome sintió el calor de hanyou, recordó la escena con Kikyou, recordó aquel cariño con el cual este la había tomando entre sus brazos

A pesar de todo la miko se sintió sucia al estar con ese ser que el día anterior había confesado su amor por aquella mujer

Inuyasha la soltó, Kagome no había cesado de llorar, en cambio… ahora se había más notorio su dolor

-Kagome acaso… acaso no te basta con que te….- La mano de Inuyasha pasó a la cabeza de la joven acercando el rostro de ella peligrosamente

El corazón de la joven latía con brusquedad, de nuevo confundió la escena de Inuaysha con la miko ya dicha

"…_**En eso vio a Inuyasha tomar del mentón a Kikyou acercando sus rostros**_

_**-Kikyou yo siempre te voy a proteger- y cortando la pequeña distancia fusionó sus labios en un sublime beso…"**_

Kagome se aterró... Inuyasha estaba muy cerca… -No lo hagas, aléjate, por favor detente…- rogaba mientras sentía la respiración de él sobre su faz

-Aléjate por favor, Inuyasha te lo suplico- las lágrimas salían con más fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que no le permitía oponerse, él era más fuerte y no pensaba parar….

-Kagome… yo... no…- sus labios se rozaban, la joven miko jamás sintió tanto dolor recorrer su frágil cuerpo…

En eso retumbó en el ambiente el sonido de una cuerda destemplándose, y al costado de ellos apareció una flecha espiritual con gran poder, tanto que empujó a ambos jóvenes hacia el poso, Inuyasha no la pudo sostener, solo vio como cayó asustada quedando algunas lágrimas paralizadas en el aire

"Que?... que ha sucedido?..." observa el pozo con más insistencia "Kagome!! Donde estas!! Te has ido!!! Quién te ha alejado!!!"

Miro desesperado hacia el poso unos segundos más, en su mente se repetía el rostro de terror de la joven, como había llorado mientras el la abrazaba y cuanto sufría al intentar también besarla…

-Kikyou- mencionó volteando finalmente viendo como la miko fallecida con una orgullosa sonrisa dejaba su arco y flechas en el suelo

-Inuyasha… como te atreviste… ibas a besar a esa chiquilla…- la miraba caminado hacia él por lo cual este retrocedió quedando el pozo entre ellos

-Kikyou!! Porque lo hiciste!!! Kagome…- miró el pozo, se la había tragado dejándola donde ella deseaba escapar

-Inuyasha… que crees… esa muchachita tiene razón… yo podré buscar los fragmentos…- pone una mano en su pecho sacando de sus ropas el frasco en el que la joven miko depositaba cuidadosamente el pedazo único de la perla

-Eso es de Kagome!!! Como lo obtuviste!!!- exigió respuesta alterado

-Esta chiquilla descuidada la dejó en aquella oquedad, es tan estúpida!!- se burlo guardando nuevamente el frasco

-Pero Inuyasha, ese no es el tema…- caminaba lentamente, en forma sensual hacia el aludido, -Esto lo vamos a buscar juntos- prosiguió bordeando el pozo

Inuyasha seguía mirándola, cada paso, era un recuerdo con Kagome, cuando la conoció y reconoció la miko que tenía en frente en ella… cuando una vez casi la besa viendo a Kikyou en su rostro… cuando fue raptada para que revivieran a Kikyou…. Tantas cosas… tantas veces que Kagome había estado a su lado y él había pensado en la miko muerta…

-Inuyasha…- pronuncio en su mente, los carmines labios de la tierna joven

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…- esta vez despertó, Kikyou estaba frente a él, tenía entre sus manos su rostro y lo llamaba persistente

-Inuyasha, no pienses en ella… nosotros nos amamos… recuerda que tu vas a venir conmigo al infierno…- sus manos pasaban al cuello de hanyou

Inuyasha sentía como el cuerpo cadáver de la miko se acercaba al suyo, era tan frío… comparaba el calor de esta con el de la joven que ya no estaba

"Kagome, su calor es tan embriagante…" en su mente se dibujaba cada vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, en las que había sentido aquel exquisito aroma a jazmines

"Pero…", en su mente se tramo la desesperación, "Kikyou tiene los fragmentos, ya no te volveré a ver" comenzó a asustarse al siquiera imaginar que ella ya no estaría

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Kikyou apartándola de él, lo había estado besando y jamás sintió el dulce sabor que sintió al rozar apenas los labios de la otra muchacha

Kikyou lo miró atónita, nunca la había rechazado… y eso no podía ser

-Inuyasha porqué me rechazaste!!!- le gritó con cierta molestia

-Kikyou dame los fragmentos de la perla!!- exigió mirándola sagaz

-Quieres esto…- volvió a sacar lo pedido –Jamás te lo daré, tu no tienes el derecho de despreciarme y menos aún por una chiquilla estúpida!!!- gritó al borde de la histeria

-Dámelos Kikyou, los necesito ahora!!!- volvió a exigir con más rudeza en sus palabras

-Me niego!!!- farfulló con ira a su perseverancia

Inuyasha de tan solo un paso tomó de los hombros a la miko presionándola a entregárselos con más dureza

-Nunca te los daré!!! Nunca!!! Esa joven no se merece tu amor!!! Solo me puedes amar a mi!!! TE IRAS CONIMGO AL INFIERNO QUIERAS O NO!!!!-pero este no la soltó

"Amor? Acaso… yo amo a Kagome?? No!!... pero me rebelo a Kikyou..." la sangre cubrió sus mejillas, jamás lo pensó, nunca pudo pasar eso por su hueca cabeza

Kikyou sonrió, -Ya lo sabía, tu no puedes revelarte, nunca dejarás de amarme...- musitó sintiendo como los brazos de Inuyasha dejaban de oponer resistencia

-Inuyasha… juntos iremos al infierno… ahí nos amaremos eternamente sin que nadie ni nada nos moleste… ya verás tu corazón me servirá para poder vivir eternamente contigo…- dijo tomando el rostro del aludido el cual no movía ni un solo músculo

Escuchaba las palabras de Kikyou, pero no llegaban a su cerebro, en si todo su ser estaba analizando lo que la misma mujer que ahora tenía enfrente y se le insinuaba con insistencia

"Kagome, yo… no se que siento… pero no… no me puedo ir al infierno con Kikyou… yo te necesito… te necesito a mi lado… quiero… ESO ES!! Kagome!! Te necesito a mi lado!!! Necesito tu dulce presencia!!!... acaso pero eso es amor??... Aun no lo descubro… pero, Oh! Por Kami!!! Que bien se siente saber que te necesito!!!" su mente daba grandes giros hasta que por fin aterrizó, la bella sonrisa se formaba en su terso rostro pero el volver tuvo que darse duramente con la realidad viendo que de nuevo la mujer lo abrazaba

-Kikyou- susurró, no podía desecharla así por así… pero algo era claro, nunca la acompañaría al infierno

-…Inuyasha…- le respondió, era casi perfecto, "Sin la presencia de esa mocosa podré llevarte al infierno y viviré eternamente en tu corazón muerto Inuyasha" pensaba mientras gestaba una sonrisa maliciosa

Después de un largo tiempo interrumpió una de las presencias

-Se me acaban las almas, debo irme- dijo separándose de Inuyasha y envolviéndose de sus serpientes, el hanyou nunca se sintió tan aliviado de ver ir a la miko fallecida por los aires

-Ahora si podré ir Kagome- abriendo la palma de su mano dejó ver que tenía el fragmento en su poder

-

Acababa de despertar, solo deseaba que aquel dolor en su cuerpo fuese por una pesadilla común y que su corazón roto sea solo por un mal sueño

Se sentó un poco, miró a su alrededor, era un bloque cuadrado perfecto de madera antigua y mohosa, levantó la mirada, no había enredaderas que la ayudaran a salir solo la fuerza de voluntad

"Voluntad para que?" y entrando de nuevo en llanto se tiró esparciendo sus azabaches cabellos por la tierra del poso, había llegado a su tiempo…

"Inuyasha... por que eres así!!!!… porque me manipulaste de esa manera!!!! Porque me quisiste besar!!!!!… solo soy tu recuerdo de Kikyou!!!!... es solo por eso… solo te intereso por mi parentesco!!!!" se decía duramente mientras golpeaba con su puño el fondo del poso

"Inuyasha… porque me hiciste tanto daño… nunca, nunca debí verte, jamás aun enamorarme, solo he sufrido!!!! Acaso no entiendes!!!" se atormentaba

-SOLO HE SUFRIDO!!! Y SOLO POR TU ESTÚPIDA PRESENCIA!!! SOLO POR VERTE!!! INUYASHA TE ODIO!!!!- gritó, el sonido retumbó por todo el estrecho lugar, dejándola en un vacío, "Estoy sola… solo por seguirte, estoy sola…" cayó rendida… estado que le duró tres interminables días…

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
